


Phlog is Fair

by LyricDreamweaver



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [13]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gender-Neutral pronouns for Pyro, Marking, Masochism, Other, pyrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: He didn't care what was under the suit, just that there was flesh. And, setting the canister strapped to the Pyro's back aside and slicing through the suit's material, Spy was not disappointed.





	Phlog is Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on this post: http://shitpeoplesayintf2.tumblr.com/post/161215659418/words-uttered-for-the-first-time-in-history

A Ceasefire was exactly what the BLU Spy needed. It had taken some scouting to find the perfect place that was secluded enough and dry to serve his purpose. Then it was just a matter of bringing the tools he needed. Rope, definitely, and his gun.

It was easy enough to lure the enemy Pyro into his lair. Just disguising himself as Scout and showing the Pyro a "stolen" lighter was enough to convince them to follow. And once they'd crossed the threshold, Spy stuck.

He didn't care what was under the suit, just that there was flesh. And, setting the canister strapped to the Pyro's back aside and slicing through the suit's material, Spy was not disappointed. The Pyro's back was an olive, littered with freckles and, covering their right side, right around the waist, was a burn scar that definitely extended to the Pyro's front. Satisfied the other was, in fact, human, Spy snubbed out his cigarette between the Pyro's shoulder blades to rouse them.

"You've gotten good at finding me," Spy mused, frisking the Pyro until he found his prize: a lighter. "I thought, since you love fire so much . . ."

Spy ran the flame down the Pyro's back, making them groan and writhe. Spy lit another cigarette, content to watch even if he couldn't tell if the Pyro was in pain or pleasure.

Turning his head, Spy picked up the Pyro's prized Phlogistinator, giving the trigger an experimental squeeze, pleased with the jet of flame.

"This will do quite nicely, _ma chatte_." 

Spy pressed the metal edge against the Pyro's back, watching them squirm. They must have known what Spy held because beads of cold sweat ran down the mercenary's back.

"Are you scared, _mon petit pyromane_?" Spy asked.

He set the Phlogistinator down to snub out the second cigarette on the Pyro's back, right over one of those protruding vertebrae. This time, Spy could tell that was a moan.

" _Masochiste_."

Pyro shifted, seeming to offer up their back to Spy, trusting him. Taking up the flamethrower, Spy gave the trigger a few more test squeezes before he felt in control. He let the flames just barely graze the Pyro's back, making them sing with muffled delight. Another pass and Spy wondered if it would be better to take the mask off so he could listen to the Pyro's delight.

He set the flamethrower down again, pressing at the bright red flesh, making the Pyro squirm.

"I should have hog tied you," Spy mused. 

Pyro turned, staring over their shoulder at Spy. He didn't know if that meant "go ahead" or "if you do, I'll immolate you the second I'm free." But, considering how much the Pyro seemed to be getting off on this, probably the former.

Spy pushed the Pyro's mask up enough to get at the back of the mercenary's neck. For a long while, Spy took his time leaving burns there and, he was pretty sure, the Pyro's eyes had rolled up into their head. Judging by the muffled moaning and almost imperceptible twitching, they'd gotten off once, perhaps twice.

Taking up the flamethrower again, Spy knew he wouldn't be satisfied if he simply burned them and sent the Pyro through Respawn. It would be like wiping the canvas clean. 

Aiming for their left shoulder, Spy let the Pyro burn under their own weapon. Only when the flesh wept and the Pyro screamed did Spy stop. 

"Be careful where you point your flamethrower," Spy said, taking up his knife. He ran it along the scorched flesh, making the Pyro pant. "Or perhaps I'll have to burn you each time you burn me."

Pyro nodded, enthusiastic about that arrangement. Spy took up the Phlogistinator again, concentrating the flames to the left shoulder, burning until he was certain it would scar.

"Remember who did this," Spy said, dragging Pyro out of the barn and showing them down into the mud. He cut the rope around their wrists, pulling his revolver from inside his suit. "Now go."

The Pyro stared, head tilted. They mumbled something that sounded like thanks before turning back to their base.

Seeing that burnt patch of the Pyro's shoulder filled Spy with a sense of pride.


End file.
